<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-SONG by SleeplessBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484876">SCP-SONG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug'>SleeplessBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>173 is only mentioned but thats not hte point, Hurt No Comfort, acidic skin, for now, hard to get comforted when your skin is acid huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with powers she doesn't understand is dragged into a facility that vows to protect those outside of it from the creatures inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl with black hair stumbled down the stairs, just trying to get to her mailbox, she glanced at the ground behind her, the stops she had stepped one had a blue glow, that faded away after a few moments.</p><p>She leaned against her mailbox for a few moments, before opening it, she couldn't hear the truck that was rolling through the town. She took a few deep breaths, feeling the dizziness disappear into thin air, she stood still for a second, before coughing.</p><p>She grabbed her mail before spinning on her feet, only face-to-face with a very tall person.</p><p>"... Hi?"</p><p>She was out within a few seconds, leaving nothing but blue dust and scattered mail behind from where she had been standing.</p><p>--</p><p>"Hnng..."</p><p>She opened her eyes to bright light, before quickly leaning up, she let out a loud sigh before standing up.</p><p>"Well... that's just great! Like really great! I haven't been out of that house for a month, and I already got kidnapped!"</p><p>She kicked the wall before quickly falling back in pain, holding her foot tightly.</p><p>"Whhhyyyy did I think that was a good idea,"</p><p>She let out a soft sigh and curled up, staring at her hands. It was okay, as long as she got to stay inside during the worst of her powers acting up she'd be fine-</p><p>The door slide open and someone- a guard she assumed- stood outside, she slowly stood up, glancing down to where she had been sitting on the ground- blue powder- nothing too bad, it's not like she had burnt-out.</p><p>"Come on you, get out of your cell,"</p><p>She took a step out of her cell, jumping as the door behind her slide back shut.</p><p>"Follow us, don't cause much trouble, we're allowed to kill any D-class that steps out of line,"</p><p>She gave the guard a confused expression before nodding, following them in silence, listening to the small talk them, and the guard behind her were having.</p><p>She closed her eyes tightly, focusing on the sound of their footsteps to guide herself, trying to ignore the burning feeling slowly covering her body.</p><p>She just had to not get caught, that was easy, wasn't it?</p><p>Well, probably harder than just hiding in your house all the time...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 173</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cleaning a cell, cleaning a cell and trying to keep two idiots alive while your powers are burning your bed!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed to meld into a small puddle, the only way she was able to keep track was her powers, the middle of the month was always when they got the worse, so she figured it was maybe the 13th range.</p><p>She was lying in her cell, staring at the ceiling, hoping that when the guards came to get her next, they would ignore the slowly growing burn on her bed. Also, she hoped they wouldn't touch her, she was just a burn hazard in general.</p><p>But alas, the universe hated her, and her cell door swung open, the guard didn't ask why she was sleeping on the floor. Nor did he touch her.</p><p>"Come on D-class, I'm sure you know the deal by now, step out of line and I shoot,"</p><p>She followed him, mentally reminding her self every five seconds to not cross her arms, not wanting to explain to the guard why her arms started burning- not wanting him to touch her.</p><p>Eventually, they ended up outside of a cell, she had caught sight of the creature on the way in, and wasn't too sure how she felt about it. Nor the much more dangerous D-class who were holding mops next to her.</p><p>"Your jobs today are simple, clean SCP-173's cell. But do note, if you take your eyes off of it, it will kill you. To stay safe, simply inform the others when you blink."</p><p>The door opened, and the three stepped in, and she started intensely squinting at the statue, the room smelled like shit.</p><p>The other two didn't seem to be taking this very seriously, so she just kept staring at it, she hadn't exactly been given anything to clean with anyways, might as well try to keep those idiots alive.</p><p>A voice filled the room- whoever it was- they seemed very annoyed.</p><p>"I said, if you take your eyes off the SCP, it will kill you, now keep your eyes on that damned thing,"</p><p>The voice cut out again, and the two did start watching it, letting her blink.</p><p>The cell was cleaned, and they were let out, and lead back to their own cells.</p><p>She just hoped she would be let out soon enough, and wasn't expected to hold anything burnable (Although looking at her footsteps, that might be very hard to find)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TWO UPDATES? wow</p><p>also mild panic warning? its after her cell door opens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Sis! Hey Sis!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Benny, your sister is having a bad day, leave her alone,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, okay, sorry, Sis! HEY BRO!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She loved her mom, she didn't once question the burning, the need for new beds every month. She just wished they had known that day- that stupid day- that stupid day that hurt her mom-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She could still smell the burnt flesh, the scared scream of her little brother, and gasp of her father, the stares, the endless staring burning into her flesh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother had a scar on her arm now, she felt so bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother always said it was okay that it was fine, she hadn't had known.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she knew, she knew she was dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... Running was the best option, can't hurt anyone if there's no one to touch...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she could still feel the burning in her flesh, the staring, the staring just wouldn't stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The eyes only multiplied. They wouldn't stop multiplying-<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She shot up, covering her chest, alarms blaring, she let out a soft groan and leaned back, putting her hands on her chest. She, of course, immediately regretted doing that and let out a small yelp of pain. Not noticing the noise outside of the room, falling to a halt.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hahhhh, hah, okay, don't touch yourself, touching yourself will only cause pain- ah... huh?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She did hear the tapping at her cell door, and the soft muttering.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You hear someone? A D-class is alive?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well L- er- SCP-106 has an age range, she's probably not in it,"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"She?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"The huh, one with black hair? You know, with the weird blue dandruff?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ohhh, her,"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She backed up from the door as they opened her cell, the guard reached out for her arm, with no glove.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"AH- w- wait-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He grabbed her arm and quickly recoiled; she could feel her heart beating faster. Eyes, so many eyes, staring into her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"OW!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh, shit- are you okay?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No- what the hell-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They stared at her, she was holding her wrist, it hurt sure, but she had hurt the guard- the eyes burnt into her flesh.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Shit uh- go get a doctor- or a guard with uh, gloves, I guess,"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'll go get gloves,"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"That works too,"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She backed up against a wall and slide down, trying to catch her breath.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The eyes weren't real, she was okay, she didn't have to be so terrified.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But she couldn't catch her breath, and the feeling of being stared at only got worse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She shouldn't have gone to get her mail, she should have just stayed a hermit.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interviews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Name drop lets party!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She tapped her foot against the cold floor of the room; her hands were secured with metal gloves. Even then, she could hear the faint hissing of her skin trying to burn through.</p><p>The door slid open, and a woman walked in, she was wearing a white lab coat and had gentle green eyes. The doctor sat down across from her; she kept tapping her foot.</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit while the doctor arranged some papers, a question burned at the tip of her tongue.</p><p>"Why did they put me in gloves?"</p><p>The doctor's voice was like honey as she responded.</p><p>"The restraints? You were scratching at your arms before we sedated you, that's more for your own good,"</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>She would have fiddled with her hair, but her hands were stuck in metal gloves.</p><p>The doctor got everything sorted and clicked a void recorder, placing it in the middle of the table.</p><p>"This is Doctor Honeybee, with an anomaly found during SCP-106's 11/02/20 containment breach. Can you say your name for the recorder?"</p><p>"Um- Song... J- just Song,"</p><p>She didn't deserve her last name, not after hurting her mother- and that guard.</p><p>"Okay- and your anomalous effect?"</p><p>"My uh, skins acid, flares up sometimes,"</p><p>Dr. Honeybee nodded, clicking her pen a few times before writing something on a piece of paper, pulling out a key from her pocket. Song eyed it as the doctor stood up and reached over.</p><p>"Subject appears to be in a better mental state than when she was discovered, I am removing the metal restraints,"</p><p>The glo- restraints hit the ground, and Song stretched out her fingers, testing her skin- which was still burning.</p><p>"Ow,"</p><p>"Subjects skin still appears to be in an acid-like state, please don't do that again,"</p><p>"Sorry,"</p><p>She started to bite her lip, doing her best to stay still, she had an itch on her face.</p><p>Dr. Honeybee kept asking her questions, like how she got her powers ("I don't know, just have 'em") How she hid her powers from the outside world ("Not going outside in the first place is a good way,")</p><p>How she felt about her powers.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Miss Song, please answer the question,"</p><p>She started shaking, tears forming in the edge of her eyes, she sniffled. Almost forgetting that touching her self will hurt.</p><p>"Miss Song-"</p><p>"Don't like 'em, want 'em gone, want to go back to my family, can't with 'em,"</p><p>"... Would you like to explain further on that-"</p><p>"I hurt my mom cause of 'em, I don't want them I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!"</p><p>She didn't stand up, but she did put her face in her hands for a moment, before realizing her mistake and loudly yelping. She sniffled and stared at Dr. Honeybee, who had her eyes closed.</p><p>"... Thank you, Miss Song, we'll continue the interview when you've calmed down, alright,"</p><p>She nodded, Dr. Honeybee clicked the voice recorder off, gathered her things, and left.</p><p>Song stared at her hands, tearing still falling freely from her eyes.</p><p>The itch was gone, so that made her feel a little better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>